


Surprise!

by DoubleJinx0306



Series: Skyflare [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx0306/pseuds/DoubleJinx0306
Summary: I have horrible writers block so I will continue writing and if it sucks i'm sorry. I'll go back and rewrite it later. I just don't want to make readers wait. Something is better than nothing.It will get better. Please just hang in there.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I have horrible writers block so I will continue writing and if it sucks i'm sorry. I'll go back and rewrite it later. I just don't want to make readers wait. Something is better than nothing.
> 
> It will get better. Please just hang in there.

Sideswipe grunts and he's kicked in the side of the helm. The decepticon had come out of nowhere shoving the silver corvette off the road into a tree. Skylar had been thrown from the car and hit the ground hard. Her arm had snapped and she screamed in pain holding it to her chest. Sideswipe quickly looked at her, distracting him and earning a kick to the helm.

Skylar whimper.  _ I distracted him. I ‘m going to get him killed. Because I was bored and wanted to play stupid road games. _

Skylar frantically searches for her phone and calls the base, and they are sending a team. She could only watch as Sides was having his aft handed to him. She didn't know this decepticon but he was gonna pay. She could feel the rage in her with nowhere to go.

_ Stupid human body. _

The decepticon forces Sideswipe to the ground and she whimpers. 

_ Save him _

His arm transforms into a cannon.

_ DO SOMETHING.  _ The voice screams.

The cannon is shoved against his chassis and she lunges towards them. Screaming in agony.

The decepticon stumbles back in surprise and fear as a cannon is pointed at his helm. The fear is short lived as the cannon fires and his helm rolls away.

  
  
  


~

Optimus’ engine stutters as he hears the scream. 

_ No. _

“Don’t worry…” Jazz trails off at the sound of a cannon and then silence.

No fighting sounds. No yelling or screaming. Nothing.

_ I can't lose her again. _

“Sideswipe probably wiped the floor with that decpti-bitch.” Jazz finishes. They all know that's not true. Skylar was terrified. They had run-ins before and she had called for help but never had she sounded so terrified.

Optimus’ engine stutters before he revs his engine. Roaring and flooring it down the road. They reach the scene transforming and aiming their weapons at the black and red femme.

She turns and everyone freezes in surprise. Sideswipe is barely standing using the tree for support. His mouth is wide open.

“Sky?” Optimus drops his sword stumbling towards his daughter.

Skylar lowers her cannon. Optics focusing on the leaders face.

“Daddy?”

~

Skylar no Skyflare. Her name is Skyflare. She stares at the autobots, her memories flooding back. Looking up after onlining for the first time on cybertron. Familiar blue optics set in a blue and red face. The same optics staring at her now.

Optimus taking her to meetings with her clinging to his back.

SIdeswipe and Sunstreaker not much older than her at the time teaching her to fight.

Optimus sending her off world as she screams and begs to stay with him.

“Daddy.” She cries, launching herself at the Prime hugging him tightly around the neck. Crying hard into his neck cables. Prime collapses to his knees. Hugging his daughter for the first time in Vorns.

They gasp feeling their sparks reconnect. The family bond snapping into place after so long. She could feel her carrier…

Time freezes in her mind and she pulls away from Optimus.

Optimus smiles rubbing her helm. “He's already on his way. Go.”

Ratchet sends her a databurst of an alt mode and she takes off at a run transforming as she hits the road. The black lamborghini spits out gravel as it races over the pavement. A joyous part of her looks at the speedometer. 210.

She sees the mech racing towards her and watches as he veers off the road into the forest away from prying eyes. She quickly slows down and follows. Her undercarriage is getting scraped but she doesn't care. She transforms and launches at him. He barely manages to catch her in time spinning her around.

“I am so sorry bitlet.” His deep voice is soothing. “I never should have let you go.” He cries. 

She feels the family bond fully snap into place and rests her helm next to his spark relaxing in his energies. “It doesn't matter now. We're all together again.”

Optimus rolls up and pulls his mate and their daughter into a hug. “And we are never letting you go again.”

~

  
  


Everyone at base was ecstatic about the news. The autobots had a hard time keeping the secret from Skylar while she was human, worried the girl would run. Prowl watches as she pulls Bee into a headlock teasing him because she is taller. In fact, she was one of the tallest. Only Prime and Hide were taller. Sideswipe maybe taller but he was bulkier. Built for the front lines.

Prowl looks closer and realizes that Skyflare is a little bulky for a femme. She was still lithe and smaller than a mech but her armor was thick. Made for an amazing spy. 

He looks over at Jazz who is also watching her. He looks over at Prowl and gives a small nod and walks away.

Sideswipe had refused to leave her side as had her parents which annoyed Ratchet to no end with her daily check ups when she first showed up at base. 

Everyone who knew her when she was a sparkling had been catching her up on what had happened.

Sideswipe watches Skyflare wrestle with their friends. She had been tasked with testing her skills against every able mech there. He was proud to see that her training on Cybertron seemed to have stuck.

_ We got her back Sunny. Now we just need you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
